In medical science field, one of the treatments for infertility is ‘IVF’ (In Vitro Fertilization, universally known as the Test Tube Baby). As part of the treatment procedure, it is required that an oocyte (egg) is extracted from female patient in an operation theatre with the female patient under anesthesia.
In the present day situation, an Ultrasound Oocyte Recovery procedure is performed for extracting oocyte from the ovaries within a female patient. In the said procedure, a vaginal ultrasound probe with an attached needle guide is passed into the female's vagina under sterile conditions and the needle is passed through the top of the vagina into the ovary. The follicles are then aspirated until the oocyte is obtained. For aspiration, a vacuum is applied to the end of the test tube tubing end.
In a typical situation, a doctor who is performing the oocyte recovery procedure has his/her both hands occupied in holding the ultrasound probe and the attached needle. He/she may be constantly observing the ultrasound monitor to help him/her guide the needle tip to reach the correct spot in the ovary where the oocyte can be reached and aspirated. To start the aspiration procedure, a foot pedal is pressed. Along with the follicle fluid the oocyte flows inside the needle. At certain stage of the oocyte recovery procedure, the outflow of the follicle fluid may collapse the follicle and at this point the foot pedal has to be released to neutralize the vacuum on the needle tip.
In certain situations it may happen that the passage within the needle or the tubing leading to the test tube gets blocked by a tissue fragment. At this stage the needle has to be extracted out of the patient and a higher level of vacuum may be applied to the set-up. The higher level of vacuum applied may help to remove the blockage in the pathway.
The drops of follicle fluid falling into a test tube directly indicate that there is no blockage in the needle or the tubing. In the situation where there is blockage, very few or no drops may be seen falling into the test tube. In present day situation, a constant watch on the droplets falling is maintained by a person assisting the doctor. The assistant may orally communicate with the doctor, constantly. Droplets falling are expected to begin the moment the doctor presses the foot switch and further the droplets stop falling the moment when the foot switch is released.
Since this droplet status is relayed by the assisting person, delay in communication and loss in continuity may occur. It is required that the doctor gets a uninterrupted and accurate status information of the drops falling into the test tube so that the doctor's vision is dedicated to the ultrasound screen at the time of the operation.